the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Ronin
The Pilot -WIP- Personality Red is analytical almost to a fault, trying to get a feel for people as she talks to them and sometimes appearing as though she's piecing a puzzle together rather than focusing on the conversation. While this is good whenever she's trying to help someone figure out a problem or discussing the mental workings of a person, this can become a detriment socially if she lets it get the better of her. It is for this reason she does not often socialize unless approached. This is likely the result of her Cyber Brain and downloading years worth of information instantly. Experiences can change a person, after all. Interestingly enough, despite the obvious plunge into technology and cybernetic augmentation she still has a spiritual view of things. At times Red can be seen reading Tarot Cards for fun or on request, even if she'll tell you that interpretation's 95% of the reading. She is often far too excitable as a result of gaining a new and powerful body from the pod's nanites, coming off as a bit too eager or even childish once someone gets her going on a topic she's fond of. At the end of the day, despite her augmented state and enhanced cognition, she's still a nerd. Appearance Due to the pod's ability to reshape a person, Red has more or less been reborn as a result. She towers over the average person with a 6'6" height, her physique sculpted to blend together a visage of strength and grace. Along with her amethyst colored eyes, her blood-red hair to the waist and rather pale skin only serve to enhance the otherworldly appearance that her elven ears grant her thanks to the Progenitor nanites. She also has a series of light red tattoos in the pattern of circuit boards running down her left side to give hints on her now-cybernetic nature. Her usual choice of apparel is a tied up white button shirt with fingerless brown gloves that have metal plates on the top, with grey pants that have belts on the sides of the leggings. With goggles resting around her neck usually, it gives her a very steampunk or pirate-like appearance which starkly contrasts with the high-tech environment she finds herself in. Relations & Allies Red prefers the company of 'Mythbusters' Squadron after her mission in the Water Main scenario, even if she is not usually the one to instigate the conversation. Due to her penchant for Tarot Card reading and her elven ears, the team has opted to name her the group 'Farseer'. She is unamused. She remains friendly with the other members within her coalition, but prefers to view them from a neutral standpoint despite the camaraderie shared between everyone. She views the enemy with curiosity and intrigue rather than any vitriol like a majority of her coalition; the Vannai so far have demonstrated themselves to be pacifistic in normal circumstances and more concerned with advancement and technology rather than war. The sheer changes required for their culture to embrace war and conflict is something Red has been thinking on. The Suit A light suit compared to the medium and heavy armors that have permeated the world, the Ronin suit was designed with the uplifting of the pilot in mind. A metaphorical melting pot of nanites and technology has left Red completely different, the suit acting more as an extension of herself. As a result, it is not as large as the heavier and thicker power armors, acting more as a large coat or costume. Speed and Dexterity to ensure that the pilot could close in fast enough with the smoke and tear gas to cover tracks. The only two weapons being a powerful plasma bow and a beam sabre, Ronin is meant to be quick and be effective. To stay still or be caught off-guard is to spell certain doom for both suit and pilot, which means the Ronin suit must take advantage of its ability to speed itself up or dump power into its weapons to shorten a fight or escape from a problematic one. Another specialty of the Ronin is the ability to function almost indefinitely; special technology lets it charge while still active and remain out for far longer than other suits of its type, with the pilot being modified to no longer require food and drink, or even sleep. This allows Red to operate remotely without even any need for basic supplies. In time as the suit is modified and upgraded further, it will become something much more than its intended use. Numbers MechAnon's version (altered in M695's adventure) Suit Type: Light Overall Points: 260 (in storage: 15) Biped (Free) Adhesion 250 Flight 230 User Interface (Brain Implant) 210 HUD (Status/Advanced Status, Hawkeye) 200 Agent (A.I.) 190 COM (Radio, Terminal) 180 COM (Worm/Spyware/Defense Maze) 155 Smoke Canister Launcher Free Beam Sabre 140 Plasma Bow 120 Environmental Controls I Free Capacitor 100 Collapsible II 90 Storage Free Cyber Brain 80 Martial Arts (Muay Thai/Sword) 75 Polygot 70 Veteran Soul 65 Maneuvering Rockets 55 Kinetic Stabilizers 45 Canvas I 40 Hydra I 30 Mycelium II 10 Progenitor 0 Dexterity: 5 (10 when Celerity) Durability: 2 Power: 8 Recovery: 4 Speed: 4 (8 when Celerity) Strength: 2 Full pilot picture here. Category:Pilots Category:Light Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE